


Quickie

by MALLR4TS



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top!Reader, bottom!Sean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS
Summary: Sean gets fucked by the reader, that is all<3
Relationships: Sean MacGuire/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Quickie

**Author's Note:**

> done for a tumblr request, sorry its a lil short :0
> 
> Tumblr is @MALLR4TS

  
"C'mon, I'm ready!" Sean tells you as he slips your cock from his mouth, looking up at you with frustrated puppy eyes, growing restless and impatient as always.

"What if I'm not?" you reply a smug grin, making Sean roll his eyes and grunt.

"You'll end up cumming if I carry on doin' this," Sean tells you.

"I won't," you reply, urging Sean to slip your cock back into his mouth with a gentle push to the back of his head. He grumbles again against your cock but returns to his pace from before, his tongue pressed up against the base of your shaft, his hand jerking the base of your cock where he can't quite reach, whilst his other hand stays behind his back, pushing two fingers into his ass as he continues to prep himself for you.

Sean had brought up the idea of a sub/dom relationship, telling you it could be "a real fun time!" You'd taken him up on said offer and instantly regretted it, realizing what a brat he is, and despite the number of times you've punished him for acting out, he continues to give you that generic chuckle whilst doing whatever he wants. Typical Sean behaviour, what else did you expect?

But tonight, you're being firm, threatening to not even have sex with him if he begins being bratty; Sean laughed you off and began doing whatever he wanted, but the smile was wiped from his face as you tucked your cock back into your pants and simply said "I told you I would."

He groaned and protested but said he'd be "a good boy, I promise," and even offered to prep himself, so you accepted, but made sure he knew that you'll stop if he starts acting up.

  
"What about now?" Sean asks again, only a few minutes after he last asked.

You're more than ready, so you let out an "alright." Sean is quick to pull off your cock, shrugging off the rest of his clothes and getting comfortable on his front on your shared roll matt. You settle over him, your legs on either side of his thighs, and your hand on your cock as you slide yourself in. Sean lets out a dramatic yelp before beginning to fuss.

"Shit! Calm down, big boy, else you're gonna split me in two," he tells you.

"I've only pushed the tip in," you sigh, but stop until Sean's ready. He lets out a row of deep breaths, followed by a quiet "go on," and you can physically feel him relaxing around you.

You continue to push yourself in, and finally, you're sheathed inside, placing a kiss on his freckly shoulder as Sean gets used to the feeling. You assume he's not prepped himself properly, which is no surprise, as he's taking a while to relax; but the time soon comes and Sean begins asking you to move, and how can you deny him?

You're slow at first, rolling your hips against his ass, enjoying the quiet whimpers Sean lets out. He crosses his arms over, resting his head against them, finally looking relaxed. Your thrusts remain slow, deep and smooth, and Sean is quick to grow impatient.

Sean lifts his ass slightly and as he peers over his shoulder, he begins thrusting up against you, fucking himself on your cock, through he's out of time and all over the place.

"Be good," you tut as you push him back down, keeping your hand firm on his lower back, so he can't try that again.

"I am bein' good, just hungry for a bit more," Sean replies with a chuckle, giving you a wink before he turns his head forward and settles it back down against his arms.

"You can just ask," you sigh.

"Ah, but that's not as fun!"

  
Another sigh escapes your lips, but you begin picking up the pace after kissing Sean's shoulder once more. Those soft whimpers Sean was letting out moments ago begin to grow; his moans are muffled as he buries his head in his arms, thankfully attempting to keep himself quiet, as Sean has had many noise complaints, and even threats to kick him out of camp.

"Shit, that's good," Sean groans, and let's out a yelp as you thrust even deeper, brushing against his prostate.

"Keep quiet, Sean, else I'll have to stop."

"I'm tryin', lad, I really am!" Sean whimpers, and returns to muffling his moans against his arms.

Sean manages to find just the right noise level, and all that can be heard now is the sound of skin against skin as you continue your quick thrusts into your partner. He's melting like putty beneath you, his ass cheeks turning as red as his hair the more you fuck him, your crotch slapping his cheeks over and over, but Sean seems to love it.

Your orgasm begins to build, and you decide to change position. Sean begins mumbling the second your thrusts come to a halt, even more so when you pull out of him, but he quickly shuts up and lets out a "oh, here we go!" as you flip him over onto his back.

  
His slender legs are wrapped around your waist, and his eyes go wide as you slide back into him. One of Sean's hands is gripping at the roll matt, whilst the other reaches to touch himself, but you swat his hand away.

"Ah! Didn't say you could touch yourself," you scold him, and Sean looks like he's about to cry.

"Oh, c'mon! You can't deprive me!"

"Just be patient, Sean."

Sean rolls his eyes at your comment, but his facial expression quickly returns to pure bliss as you pick up the pace of your thrusts. Sean's practically chewing at his bottom lip in an attempt to keep his noise down, and glares whenever you buck deep into him, pushing a yelp from him. He attempts to keep the glare on his face, as if to tell you that he'll get it in the neck for your 'mistakes', but he can't pout for long, not with the way you're fucking him.

Your orgasm is practically on edge, and you know you can't hold back any more, so you finally allow Sean to touch himself. He sighs and mutters something under his breath, probably scolding you for being 'mean' to him, just like he always says; but his cheeks return to a rosy red colour, and his mouth remains parted as he jerks his cock, feeling his own release approaching.

"Shit," you mutter as you continue to fuck Sean, feeling him tightening around you.

"Ah, fuck, I'm close-" Sean sighs, but before he can even finish his sentence, he's already came, covering his stomach and chest in his release, panting and sighing as his eyes shut and his breaths become heavy.

The sight tips you, and you release inside your partner, something that Sean always enjoys. He peeks an eye open to take in the sight of your orgasm, cheering you on with a quiet "go on, lad."

You eventually pull out of him and roll off, lying back on the roll mat beside him, both of you panting and coming down from your highs. Sean is the first to move, only so he can clean the cum off his stomach and settle back down next to you, kicking the blanket up with his feet and tucking you in, how kind of him!

  
"You two finally finished?" A voice asks from outside your tent.

Whoops. 


End file.
